when you love someone like that
by shmibby
Summary: When you give your heart away, you never fully get it back. L/Q


A/N: Wow been a while since I posted one of these. I have been working on a original story of mine and working like crazy. But the other night I was in the mood to write another song fic, and this was the next one. Well I hope you enjoy! Not the happiest Qugoan fic though, sorry.

Enjoy!

**When you Love Someone Like That**

_I think it was me, it must have been me_

_I guess I did something wrong_

_I tried too hard, wanted too much_

_I guess that's why he's gone_

_I lost my pride, I fought and cried_

_I felt like a little kid_

_What's wrong with me_

_I still can't believe I did the things I did_

Quinn sat on her couch, head in her hands, silent sobs racking her body. She couldn't believe where she was, how this all came about. Next to her, Zoey and Lola were silent watching their friend try to deal with the world crashing down around her. They didn't know what to say, what to do to make any of this better.

"it was me, it's all my fault," Quinn suddenly wailed, leaning back against the couch. Tears streaked down her cheeks, her eyes all red and puffy. "I mean it had to be! What else could it have been? I must have screwed up somewhere." She took a deep breath, trying to control her breathing.

Lola opened her mouth to protest, but Quinn's hand shot out across it, silencing her. "No, it had to be me. I mean I must have been too needy, too clingy, too something," the sobs started building in her chest again. "That's why he left, why I'm here alone forever in our house." She tried to hold the sobs in but couldn't

Zoey pulled her against her shoulder, trying to tell her that it was okay, that she could cry, could let it all out. But Quinn didn't want t_o, _she felt too ashamed, too lost and confused. She felt disappointed in herself, why was she doing this? Why was she letting herself lose all that independent nature she worked so hard to build?

Then it came to her, her actions. They way she screamed and yelled. The way she threw things at him when he told her what had been going on. She had lost all self control and destroyed all that power she had worked so hard to build. All that self-respect went out the window when she found out what he had been doing behind her back. She couldn't believe herself. What was wrong with her? Why did she do this to herself?

_I couldn't change him, he was gonna break my heart_

_I saw it coming. Yeah I knew it from the start_

She knew who Logan was from the minute she met him. He was the playboy; all he cared about was chasing the prettiest set of legs. He never really _cared _about anyone. She knew all this.

She knew everything about him when she let him kiss her and capture her in his terrible little world. From the minute their lips met she felt a slight crack in her heart, a crack that would only widen as the months and years went on.

Yeah, she knew from the very beginning that he would hurt her, break her heart cleanly in two, but she fell in love with him anyway, nothing was going to stop her.

_But when you love_

_When you love someone like that_

_When you give what you can't take back_

_When you love_

_With all our heart and soul_

_It's so hard to let it go_

_When you love someone like that_

_When you love someone like that_

She knew why she let this happen, why she let him hurt her like this. It was very simple really, she loved him. She would always love him, sure she would move on but a small piece o her heart would always be his.

She saw this all coming, saw how he would hurt her. She saw all the warning signs, but her love for him masked all those unwanted thought and ideas. Finally she had to face facts, but she could never really let go of that love. She put her whole heart, soul and being into their relationship and now that they had all been thrown back in her face. She didn't know what to do.

Their love was too epic to be completely done forever, so she believed. She would always love him, eve just a little bit. Because when you love someone like she loved Logan Reese, you never truly could let go.

_Girl it ain't right, it just ain't right_

_Don't tell yourself that it was you_

_You followed your heart you gave it you best_

_There's nothing more you can do_

It had been ten minutes since Quinn had spoken and Lola was fed up. Quinn could _not_ blame this on herself. Logan was the scum bag who cheated and broke her heart; it was time to snap her out of this.

"Stop it," Lola commanded loudly, startling Quinn so much she looked up and stopped crying. "You hear me, stop! This is not your fault, it's all his. He did this, not you." Lola just put her hand over her mouth silencing her.

"No, you put everything you had into this relationship, and _he_ broke it. You did everything you could to fix it, to be there for him. You loved him with all your heart and that wasn't enough. So now you need to pick yourself up and move on," Lola cried, hoping Quinn was listening to every word

_Guys like him are like the wind_

_And you know it's just too bad_

_They blow in and out again_

_And never know what they had_

_Girl, I can tell you he'll do the same to someone else_

_It aint' about you, so don't be so hard on yourself._

Zoey nodded, agreeing with every word that came out of Lola's mouth. "She is a hundred percent right," Zoey agreed. "Logan's type are a dime a dozen. They charm and take in innocent, caring women. Make them think they are the most important thing, and then they get distracted." Lola nodded vigorously.

"It's too bad for him, he lost something so great and beautiful, but that's his problem, his pain. The sad thing is he'll do it again to someone else and it might be years before he finally sees how terrible he acted. He'll be sorry then he'll see what he lost, but it'll be too late. You'll be happy without him, so please, please don't blame this on yourself." Zoey rubbed Quinn's back. "Please!" she pleaded.

_Cause when you love_

_When you love someone like that_

_When you give what you can't take back_

_When you love_

_With all your heart and soul_

_It's so hard to let it go_

_When you love someone like that_

_When you love someone like that_

Quinn shook her head vigorously back and forth, trying to convey to them that they were wrong, that it was her fault.

Lola grabbed her hands, stalling her. "We know when you give your heart away like that, it's nearly impossible to let go. To see that you couldn't do anything to fix this. I know the love you feel is telling you it's all your fault, but it's not," Lola's voice was rough, hard but caring.

"We know that loving someone with everything you are, like how you loved Logan, is nearly impossible to let go of. But you have to, you have to release this hold for him, this guilt you have. Let it go and see that he wasn't worth that love, please," Zoey pleaded again.

_Oh we all loved and lost_

_It's happened to us all_

_I hear what you're saying but I feel like the only one._

"Trust us; we've all been through this. You did this with mark, remember?" Zoey asked, eyes connecting with Quinn's "you got through that right?" Quinn just nodded slowly.

"Then you can do it again," Lola demanded "I know, but…" Quinn faltered at the look in both of their eyes. Eyes that said to stop talking, stop blaming herself for something beyond her control.

_You might feel like that but you're not_

_You're alright, I'm alright_

_You're okay, I'm okay_

_You're gonna make it anyway_

"We know," Lola emphasized. "But it's not true. You are not the only one to go through this and you won't be the last."

"Look at us," Zoey said gently. Quinn raised her eyes and held those gazes. "Repeat after me. I'm alright."

"I'm alright," She whispered

"I'm okay," Zoey said slowly.

"I'm okay," Quinn said softly.

Lola shook her head. "No, louder and with more conviction. Like this, I'm okay" she shouted.

"I'm okay," Quinn's voice slightly shook but was louder.

"I'm going to be fine," Quinn said, smirking through her tears and Lola's wild look.

"I'm worth it," Lola cried shaking Quinn

"I'm worth it!" Quinn screamed as Lola and Zoey wrapped their arms around her laugh. She was on her way to healing, maybe not completely but as complete as possible. Because when you love someone like that, you can never fully let go.

_When you love _

_When you love someone like that_

_When you love_

_With all your heart and soul_

_It's so hard to let go_

_When you love_

_When you love someone like that_

_A/N: _Alright there you are, review and let me know what you think.


End file.
